Prank War
by Inorizushi
Summary: Ninten and Luke declare a 'Prank War' between themselves, how will this effect the household and everyone in it? Rated M for slight swearing and Hinten Lemon, Contains OC's


**Inorizushi: **Just a little April Fools Day fanfic for all of you pranksters out there! I want to thank LordLenne/Leon for starting the fanfic for me since I was busy with things. All ideas are original and from me.

* * *

**Prank War**

It was another sunny day. Ness and Lucas were playing video games in the living room, Claus was in his room beginning to code a game, and Leon was sleeping due to overwork.

Ninten and Luke, the goofballs, were outside playing soccer. However, their game of soccer wasn't just merely kicking the ball around...

Luke kicks the soccer ball into a space under their backyard tree. Ninten hurringly approached it, but stopped after seeing a rope circle surrounding the ball. He looked back at Luke, who was smiling innocently.

"Ha, nice try Luke," Ninten smirked, "that's the oldest trick in the book."

Ninten walked on over again and began reaching for the ball until his foot crunched on the grass, causing him to be lifted upwards immediately and shrieking a surprised sound as his hat fell.

"I know," Luke said as he neared the hanging boy. "That's why I decied to make a few adjustments to it."

Ninten made an annoyed grin, "Ha. Ha. Now cut me down from here."

Luke pulls out a knife and cuts the rope holding up his friend. Ninten crashed onto the ground and quickly recovers, picking up and replacing his hat on his head.

He brushed lingering dirt off of him. "All right," he said. "We've both seen how good our pranks are. How about a little challenge, eh?"

Luke gasped from interest, "Ah, you mean a Prank War?"

"Yup." Ninten used his thumb to point back at the house. "How about you take Leon and Luke, and I take Ness and Claus?"

"Wow, that's incredibly fair," Luke sarcasitcally responded. He saw the unbalance Ninten was giving—it was easy to play jokes on Ness and Claus, but Leon and Lucas were ones who usually couldn't take jokes, since they get frustrated easily.

Ninten chuckled, "Who said anything about being fair?"

Luke sighed and reconsidered. "...Eh, okay."

"How does this Saturday sound to you?"

"That's fine."

"Okay. The goal is to prank our targets three times, then they're out. Whoever can prank them both first wins."

"Hmm... alright. You're on."

And the war began. The two pranksters began devising the perfect pranks to play on their targets—attacks that would surely grant them victory...

...

On the morning of Saturday, the war began.

Claus took a shower alone after he woke up. He cleansed his body with soap, and lathered his hair with shampoo.

Or, so he thought it was shampoo.

Downstairs, Leon was cooking everyone's Saturday-Special breakfast: Ness' steak, Lucas', Claus' and Luke's omelets, and pulling out a plate of oreos and milk for Ninten.

Speak-of-the-devil, Ninten popped into the kitchen and disturbed Leon as he was cooking Ness' steak.

"What'dya want?" Leon asked.

"Aw, nothing, just watching," Ninten replied. Once Leon set the hot steak onto a plate, he grabbed two plates of omelets in his hands.

"Mind bringing the other omelet and Ness' steak over to the table?" Leon asked.

"Sure!"

Once Leon walked away, however, Ninten grabbed the plate of steak and hid it in the refrigerator, replaced it with another steak, made of rubber—tossing on some teriyaki sauce he quickly grabbed from the cabinet to make the food look real. Then, he brought his assigned plates to the table as instructed.

Luke came into the dining area and saw the wonderful array of food neatly set.

"Wow~ Leon-shama~" he said, staring at his omelet. Then, he shifted his eyes to everyone else's food, but stopped at Ness' steak.

Then, he looked at Ninten, who was innocently smiling. Luke reexamined the steak before making a conclusion.

"...Did you—"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The whole house jumped.

"What the hell was that?!" Leon asked.

"Sounds like it was Clausy," Ninten innocently guessed. "The bathroom?"

Leon and Ninten hurried upstairs to the bathroom Claus was in. Ness and Lucas, who had also heard the scream, popped out from their rooms and followed the source of the noise.

Right as they reached the bathroom, the door suddenly swung open.

"NINTEN!"

"...Oh boy," Luke mumbled.

They both stared at Claus' hair.

However, it wasn't its usual color.

"...Oh", Ninten started,

"My." , Leon continued,

"God.", Luke finished.

"Wow. You look...terrible." Leon said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Claus, I swear I didn't do it." Ninten said innocently.

"...Claus..." Lucas whispered.

"...Claus...Your hair is—"

"Pink. I know." Claus finished Ness' sentence.

Everyone turned their heads toward Luke, knowing that he would be the only one that would pull a prank like that.

"Luke. Did you switch Claus' shampoo with pink hair dye?" Ninten asked.

"I—Uh—What are you looking at me for! You're the one that did it!"

"DID NOT!"

"Yes you did!"

Ninten slapped Luke as a response. Luke slapped back.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Claus interrupted the sudden slap fight the two were having,

"All right! Who did it? I just wanna know." Claus said gently.

"Ninten..." Luke whispered.

"...Oh alright.. I did it.." Ninten said sorrowfully.

Claus glared at Ninten and soon let his frown turn to a grin.

"Oh~ Well I guess I'm gonna have to punish you for it then.~" Claus said as he walked back into the bathroom and opened a cabinet.

"...Uh oh." Ninten mumbled.

"...WHERE IS MY ROPE?"

"...Well I'll be in the bedroom if you need me!" Ninten said as he tried to walk away.

"AB-BAB-BAB-BAB, YOU. STAY THERE. NOW. LEON, GET MY CHAINS."

"Um.. okay." Leon said as he stared at the dilemma and pulled Luke to the side to talk with him.

"Luke? Is there something...going on between you and Ninten? You two have been looking awfully suspicious."

"What? No! Of course not! Why would you think that? It'snotlikewe'rehavingalittleprankwarorsomething-o ops!" Luke covered his mouth.

"Whoa. What? You two are having a prank war?"

"...Well—"

"LEON! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CHAINS."

Leon sighed, "Alright, I'll get them. Just calm down."

"...So uhh... Luke, you wanna eat breakfast with me and Luke?" Ness said invitingly.

Luke and Lucas looked dumbfounded.

"...What?"

"You wanna go eat?" He said to clear the problem.

"Oh, uhh.. sure." Luke said as he followed the couple down the stairs.

Once all three of them got to the kitchen they saw a line of ants on the tile.

"W—What the h—hell..." Ness said as he slowly backed away from the ant line.

"What's wrong Ness? They're just ants." Luke said as he stared back and forth between the Ness and the ants.

"That's the problem..." Lucas said as he rubbed Ness' back.

"...Is he..He has Ectomophobia doesn't he?" Luke said as he stared at Ness' fear-striken face.

"Uh...How about we go play some baseball?" Lucas suggested, trying to get the idea of bugs away from Ness.

"Oh... uh. Sure?"

About five minutes later, they arrived at the nearby park. As Ness ran over to the baseball diamond with Lucas, Luke went to go to the Ice-cream van that was parked near the playground.

As soon as he arrived at the diamond, Ness told him that Lucas had to use the restroom.

"Hey, Lucas needs to use the restroom, you think you an fix everything up before we get back?" He asked Luke.

"Sure. I was the captain of the baseball team at my old school." Luke said confidently.

"Really?" Ness sounded surprised.

"Why would you believe an uke like me can be a captain?"

"...Whatever, just get the diamond ready before we get back." Ness said as he walked over to where Lucas was and began walking him toward the restrooms.

As soon as Ness and Lucas were about 100 meters away, Luke began his dirty work.

He pulled out a red box labeled "Party Poppers" and ripped it open. He pulled out a plastic bag and dumped several paper wrapped 'poppers" into his hand.

He looked to his sides to see if the two were coming back yet. Thankfully, they weren't.

Luke walked toward centerfield and dropped several poppers between first and second base, making sure they were well hidden.

Soon after, Luke began unpacking all the equpment Ness brought and set everything up.

Ness and Lucas finally arrived and they began to play.

Lucas was first to bat.

Surprisingly, He managed to hit a home run and began running top-speed around the diamond.

As soon as he reached that certain area, Luke tensed up.

Lucas took a step off of First base and set of one of his traps.

"Ah!" Lucas shrieked as he jumped back and set two more poppers.

He jumped back even farther this time and fell down.

He set off six poppers at once.

"...Luke, you okay?" Ness said as he stared at Lucas' now watery eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for asking!" Luke said sarcastically.

"Shaddap." Ness said in reply.

Ness began walking towards Lucas and saw a tiny white piece of paper and instantly realized what had happened.

Ness glared at Luke and picked up a bat.

Luke squeaked in fear as he saw Ness running at him and began running away.

Luke arrived at the house three minutes before Ness and Lucas did and ran upstairs into Leon's and his shared bedroom.

Luke slammed the door behind and saw that Leon was sleeping soundly in bed.

"Oh well. I may as well prank him now." He whispered to himself.

He crept over to the bed and climbed ontop of Leon.

"Hey~ Leon-shama~" He whispered in Leon's ear as he rubbed Leon's 'area'.

Leon let out a small whimper, which caused Luke to giggle, and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh~ Hi Luke-chan~" He said as he put an arm around his lover.

"Hi Leon-shama~" Luke kissed Leon as he strated grinding his partner.

Leon moaned softly as a response.

"Hmmm~ Like that?~"

"Y—Yes~"

"Well, how about this?~" Luke climbed off of Leon and lied down between his lovers legs and tugged on his shorts and underwear.

"L—Luke~ Y-you sure you wanna do this?" Leon said as he blushed and looked away.

"Yeah~" Luke pulled down Leon's shorts and underwear at the same time, letting his hardened member free.

"L-Luke!"

"Yeah?~"

"...N-nothing, J-just, go~"

Luke took the command personally and got off of the bed and unlocked the door.

"April Fools, Leon-shama!~" He said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

As soon as he closed the door fully, Ninten's voice rang.

"Wow. That was pretty dull." He said blatantly.

"Yeah, well. If I pranked him for real, he wouldn't let me have-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Ness' voice rang from the kitchen.

"Crap. I think he tried to eat his steak." Luke said worriedly.

"NINTEN!"

"Yup." Ninten said as he glanced between Luke and the stairway.

"LUKE!" Leon opened the door and glared at the two pranksters.

"...Wanna run?"

"HELL YEAH!"

The two ran into Ness' and Lucas' room, completely ignoring the fact that Lucas was in the middle of a fap session, opened the window, removed the screen and jumped onto the roofing above the garage.

"I don't think this is a safe idea!" Ninten said as he looked at the distance between the driveway and where he was standing.

"NINTEN!" Claus and Ness's voice yelled.

"BETTER JUMP NOW!" Luke said as he leapt off the roof and rolled down the driveway, got back up and started running West along the sidewalk.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Ninten shrieked as he jumped off the building and chased after Luke.


End file.
